parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Back!: A Jungle Animal's Story
Cast: *Rex - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Woog - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) *Dweeb - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Elsa - Nala (The Lion King) *Vorb - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Captain Neweyes - King Triton (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Louie - Wart (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) *Cecilia Nuthatch - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Professor Screweyes - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Stubbs the Clown - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Flora (Sleeping Beauty; 1959; with Fauna and Merryweather as extras) *Buster (Baby Bird) - Bambi *Buster's Mother - Mena (Bambi 2) *Buster's Father - Great Prince (Bambi) *Buster's Siblings - Young Ronno (Bambi 2), Geno and Gurri (Bambi) *Dinosaur (Deinonychosaur) that Savage Rex chases - Pumbaa (The Lion King; w/ Timon as an extra) *Savage Rex - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Savage Woog - Mabaya (The Legend of Tarzan: The Rogue Elephant) *Savage Dweeb - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Savage Elsa - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *The Crows - Shadow Demons, Masks, and Voodoo Dolls (The Princess and the Frog) *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Oliver (Oliver & Company) and Marie (The Aristocats) *Stubbs as a Lion - Alex (Madagascar) *Elephants - Gorillas (Tarzan; 1999) *Louie's Parents - Roger and Anita (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Cecilia's Parents - Phoebus and Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) Movie Used: *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Clips Used: *Bambi *Bambi 2 *A Bug's Life *TaleSpin *The Fox and the Hound *The Lion King (Animated) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *The Jungle Book (Animated) *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs: Born to Be Wild *Tarzan *Tarzan and Jane *The Legend of Tarzan *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalumps Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Oliver & Company *All Dogs Go to Heaven *The Princess and the Frog *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *The Black Cauldron *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *Pinocchio *The Sword in the Stone *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *Sleeping Beauty *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts 2 *Finding Nemo *Cats Don't Dance *Alice in Wonderland (Animated) *Beauty and the Beast (Animated) *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess *Sofia the First *The Fairly OddParents *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Rise of the Guardians *Peter Pan *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein *Hercules *Dumbo (Animated) *101 Dalmatians (Animated) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *The Aristocats *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Great Mouse Detective *The Road to El Dorado *Phineas and Ferb *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *The Cat in the Hat *The Ant Bully *Everyone's Hero Gallery: Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Rex Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Woog Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Dweeb Tlkscreenshots_act3_34.png|Nala as Elsa Sebastianmermaid.jpg|Sebastian as Vorb King Triton.jpg|King Triton as Captain Neweyes Arthur (The Sword in the Stone).jpg|Wart as Louie Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Alice as Cecilia Nuthatch Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Professor Screweyes Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Stubbs the Clown Flora (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|Flora as Dr. Julia Bleeb Bambi.png|Bambi as Buster the Baby Bird Category:CoolZDane Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART